


I’m Not Angry

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m Not Angry

Pacing your room, you quickly texted your best friend, Alexis. 

  
  


* * *

Walking into Tony’s lab, you chewed your lip to the point it was bleeding. He looked over and did a double take. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He instantly dropped what he was doing, coming over to you.

You surprised both of you by wrapping your arms around his waist and crying. “I’m scared, Tony.” You breathed as he wrapped his arms around you, making you feel a bit safer.

“Talk to me, kid.” He rubbed your back. “Must be something pretty big if you’re coming to me and not your dad!” That alone made him worry. You and Steve had always been close, and you told the man everything. If you were rushing to Tony, in tears, even he was scared. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m the irresponsible and immature one!” He said half-heartedly.

Pulling away, you wiped your cheeks and looked up at him. “I’m gay.”

He blinked. “Come again?”

“I’m gay.” You repeated. “Queer? Lesbian? I’m into chicks? I’m more into cheerleaders than football players?” You rambled, blushing.

“Yeah, I got that, just wasn’t sure I heard you right.” He shrugged. “No big deal. So? You’re into other girls.”

You wrapped your arms around yourself, looking down. “But dad won’t think that way…” You said sadly. “He’ll think I’m gross, and all that.” You shrugged, sniffing. “He’s from a different time, Tony.”

He made you look at him. “Your dad is more laid back than you think.” He smirked, making you look at him like he was insane. He was constantly teasing your father for how ‘stiff’ he was. “Before you were born, well, me and Steve dated for a bit.”

Your eyes went wide. “WHAT?!” You asked, in complete and utter shock. “When? I’m so confused.” You muttered, looking like your entire world was a lie.

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at your expression. “We were together about a year.” He told you as if it was nothing. “It was interesting, but we obviously didn’t work out.”

“Why haven’t I seen anything? Normally that’s something that would pop up in the news now and then.” You furrowed your brows.

“Because only our friends knew. To the public, we were just teammates, kid.” He gave you a sad smile. “Part of why we didn’t workout. He enjoyed the privacy, and it got to me.” He shrugged. “You know me and showing off.” While his words were meant to be joking, you heard the bummed out tone of his voice. “So, see? Talk to him. It’ll be okay. If not, tell him his ex-boyfriend will have words with him.” He winked.

Smiling, you hugged him again. “Thanks, Tony!” You said happily, feeling a bit better about the situation.

* * *

You looked at the time on your phone and knew exactly where to find your father at the moment. Man was like clockwork. Rightnow him and Bucky would be about halfway through their training. You figured you would watch, and tell him that you wanted to talk to him after. You were nervous, but you kept thinking of what Tony told you over and over.

Walking into the training room, you winced when your father landed a punch against Bucky’s face. “Ow.” You muttered, always cringing when you watched them too long. You knew that it was important, and they were tough guys, but it still worried you.

Steve looked over and smiled at you. “Hey, sweetheart.” He grunted as Bucky got him in the stomach. “Cheap shot.” He coughed.

Bucky chuckled, getting Steve in a headlock when he bent in half. “Hey, Y/N/N. What’s up?” He asked, smiling, amused at how your father was trying to get out of Bucky’s grip.

“Uh, just wanted to talk to Dad after you’re done beating the crap out of each other.” You told him, tilting your head as you watched Steve finally get out, getting Bucky to the mat.

“Whatcha need, doll?” Steve asked, continuing with his sparring with Bucky.

You chuckled. “I can wait until you’re done, Dad.” You pointed out, sitting against the wall and pulling out your phone to play a game on it.

“Fifteen minutes, then you can have the old man.” Bucky laughed, making you shake your head, chuckling.

* * *

Steve came over and flopped against the wall before sliding down next to you. He had his legs bent, and rested his arms on his knees. “So, what’s on your mind?” He looked over at you, a small smile on his face. He was still sweaty from his workout, but he would wait to shower until you got whatever it was off your chest.

“You’ll love me no matter what, right?” You asked softly, staring at your hands in your lap.

His face fell. “What’s going on?” He asked, getting worried. “You can tell me anything. Remember?” He reminded you. You were all each other had since your mother had died when you were about four. Even before that, the pair of you had been close. That tragedy just brought you closer.

Wiping a tear from your cheek, you sniffed. “I’m a lesbian, Dad.” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

Blinking, he watched you. “What?” He asked, honestly not having heard you.

Finally, you looked over at him. “I’m a lesbian, dad.” You told him, fear written on your face. “I’m sorry.”

Steve pulled you into a tight hug. “You have nothing to be sorry for!” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m not mad, not even close.” He assured you, getting emotional himself.

“You don’t hate me?” You sniffed, shaking ever so slightly.

He pulled away to look at you. “I could never, ever hate you.” He told you. “I love you more than anything in this world. Straight, lesbian, whatever.” He kissed your forehead. “Doesn’t change how I see you. Not one bit.”

You smiled, overwhelmed by emotions. Pulling him into a hug, you sobbed. “Thank you, Dad!” You didn’t care that you were getting all sweaty. All that mattered to you was that he didn’t kick you out, he didn’t shun you, and he didn’t belittle you. None of your fears were coming true. It was better than you could have ever hoped for.

* * *

It had been a few months since you came out to your father, and then the rest of your Avengers family. Everyone had been awesome about it, and none of them treated you differently. Your sixteenth birthday was in two weeks, and a huge party was planned for it. However, first, you wanted to do something even more important.

Walking into the tower, your fingers were laced with hers. Her name was Lacey, and you’d been seeing her for about a month. You didn’t want her first time meeting everyone to be at some big party. That wouldn’t be fair to her. “They’ll love you.” You smiled at her.

She smiled right back at you. “I’m meeting the Avengers, I’m nervous!” She chuckled lightly. “But, I’m more nervous because I’m meeting your dad.” She gave your hand a squeeze.

“Don’t be. He’s a really nice guy.” You assured her. “And hey, bonus, you can’t get me pregnant!” You laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

That made her laugh, nodding. “Very good point!” She agreed. “Never been happier to be a girl.” She nudged you lightly.

* * *

The pair of you were still laughing up a storm as you entered the dining area where the others were waiting. “Care to share the joke?” Tony asked, grinning. “I’m a big fan of jokes.” He walked over.

“Nothing.” You shook your head, laughing. “Guys, this is Lacey. Lacey, that’s Thor, Tony, Bruce, my Dad, Nat, Clint, and Bucky.” You introduced them.

Steve looked about as nervous as you felt. “It’s nice to meet you.” He walked to stand next to Tony, holding out his hand.


End file.
